spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Doctor Octopus (Spider-Man (2000)
:Looking for another version of Doctor Octopus? Check out the Doctor Octopus disambiguation page. Doctor Octopus is one of Spider-Man's deadliest foes who has four metallic arms welded to his spine. He is the main antagonist of the Spider-Man video game from 2000 and he has a brief cameo in Spider-Man 2: Enter Electro. History Spider-Man Otto Octavius was a scientist that had four metallic arms welded to his spine. Octavius then took the name Doctor Octopus and became an enemy of the superhero called Spider-Man. Several years later Otto Octavius apparently reformed. However, Octavius was still secretly a criminal and had come up with a plan to create an army of symbiote villains. Doctor Octopus hired Mysterio to dress up as Spider-Man and had him steal one of his machines while at a public demonstration of said machine. Doctor Octopus did this to frame Spider-Man. Doctor Octopus then released a fog into the city as phase two of his plan. This fog was to prepare everyone in the city to be bonded to a symbiote. To help accomplish his goals Doctor Octopus hired Rhino, Mysterio, and Carnage. Doctor Octopus had Rhino steal from various technology companies around New York City. However, after Spider-Man defeated Rhino, Otto Octavius arrived with the police and used his mechanical arms to subdue Rhino and he took him to prison. This led Spider-Man to believe that Doctor Octopus had actually reformed. A short while later Doctor Octopus had his men kidnap Black Cat. After Spider-Man defeated Mysterio, Mysterio told Spider-Man to go to a warehouse on the waterfront to find where the symbiote army was being produced. Spider-Man's investigation of the warehouse led him to a high tech underwater lair. In this lair Spider-Man found the controls for the pipes that were releasing the fog into the city. Spider-Man then used the controls to stop the pipes from releasing the fog into New York City. After exploring the underwater lair Spider-Man found Doctor Octopus and learned that he was not really reformed and that he was in fact the one behind the symbiote army. Spider-Man then fought Doctor Octopus and defeated him. After Doctor Octopus' defeat Spider-Man fought Carnage and beat him as well. However, the symbiote detached itself from Cletus Kasady and bonded to Doctor Octopus. As the undersea base became unstable Spider-Man ran to find a way to escape. As Spider-Man did this the "Monster-Ock" followed him and attempted to kill Spider-Man. As Spider-Man escaped the undersea base Monster-Ock was caught in the explosion. Doctor Octopus survived but the Carnage symbiote seemingly perished. Doctor Octopus was later taken to prison where he shared a cell with Mysterio, Scorpion, and Rhino. Each villain blamed Doctor Octopus for their defeat and Mysterio told Dock Ock that his plan to control the symbiotes was stupid. Trivia *Doctor Octopus was voiced by Efrem Zimbalist Jr. who reprized his role from Spider-Man: The Animated Series. :*Marcus Shirock voiced Monster-Ock at the end of the game. *This version of Doctor Octopus had two claws on his robotic tentacles instead of three. Category:A-Z Category:Spider-Man (2000 Video Game) characters Category:Spider-Man 2: Enter Electro characters